Poussière
by Tsuki-chan
Summary: SPOIL SAISON 2 EP 24 "Il l'a fait tout les jours, tout au long de l'année. Et il le refait aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir. C'est sa manière à lui de remercier les élèves. Doucement, il commence à énumérer les noms. Il connait par cœur l'ordre des noms, après tout cela fait un an qu'il le fait."


Bonjouuuur !  
Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis plus d'un mois. Mais, je suis pas inspirée, c'est pas de ma faute uu  
J'ai fini par retrouver l'inspiration il y a quelques jours donc me voilà avec un petit ficlet sur Assassination Classroom ! C'est mon premier texte sur ce fandom, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop raté...

Ce ficlet se passe pendant l'épisode 24 de la saison 2, il est nécessaire de l'avoir vu pour le lire.

* * *

 _ **« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour ces élèves. »**_

Cette phrase résonne dans sa tête. Il a presque l'impression de la voir, là, à ses côtés. En train de lui sourire et de le regarder, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais il sait que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Parce qu'elle est morte et rien que de repenser à ce jour, il sent son cœur se serrer.

Il a peut-être imaginé cette phrase, peut-être que l'épuisement le fait halluciner. Mais il espère que ce n'est pas le cas, car il a besoin d'être certain d'avoir honoré sa promesse. Il a besoin d'être sûr qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est sûrement stupide de sa part de vouloir en être certain de cette manière – après tout, il sait déjà que ses élèves ne le remercieront jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait – mais il veut entendre sa voix le dire. Sa voix si douce et mélodieuse qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

Il a l'impression d'entendre un rire résonner mais ce n'est peut-être que le vent. Il a l'impression de voir son visage mais ce n'est peut-être que le fruit de son imagination. Il a l'impression de la sentir à ses côtés mais ce n'est peut-être que le poids de ses élèves.

Ses élèves. Ceux avec qui il a passé une année entière. Une année qui leur a appris beaucoup de choses, à eux comme à lui. Ils ont bien grandi durant cette année. Ils ont cessé de se rabaisser, cessé de se dire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais réussir parce qu'ils étaient la 3-E. Ils sont devenus de vrais adultes.

Ils ont enfin fait leur choix. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent faire. Ils savent qu'ils veulent le tuer, parce qu'après tout, c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Mais ce n'est plus pour sauver la Terre. C'est parce qu'ils ne veulent laisser des hommes importants réaliser ce qu'ils essayent de faire depuis le début.

Il est fier d'eux. Parce qu'il sait que c'est grâce à lui qu'ils sont devenus comme ça. Capables d'exprimer ce qu'ils veulent faire, ce qu'ils veulent devenir. Et ils ont fait beaucoup pour lui aussi. Ils l'ont accepté malgré son horrible passé et ils ont surmonté bien des épreuves pour lui, pour eux, pour la Terre. Et il veut les remercier avant de partir.

Il sait que son heure est venue. Il sait qu'il va mourir dans quelques instants mais il est prêt. Il est prêt depuis bien longtemps. Mais il ne veut pas partir sans leur dire un dernier mot. Mais il n'a pas le temps de leur dire un mot à tous. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps. Alors, après avoir parlé à Karasuma et à Irina, il fait l'appel.

Il l'a fait tout les jours, tout au long de l'année. Et il le refait aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir. C'est sa manière à lui de remercier les élèves. Doucement, il commence à énumérer les noms. Il connait par cœur l'ordre des noms, après tout cela fait un an qu'il le fait.

Il observe chacun de ses élèves. Certains ont le visage baigné de larmes, d'autres s'efforcent de rester dignes mais leurs yeux brillants trahissent ce qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux. Il est leur cible mais ils ont fait ce qui peut-être fatal à un assassin : ils se sont attachés à lui. Ils devaient l'abattre mais ils se sont attachés à lui par conséquent, il voit à quel point ses élèves souffrent de devoir le tuer. Mais il est temps de le faire.

Nagisa lève doucement le couteau destiné à lui prendre la vie. Ses mains tremblent et les larmes dévalent des joues. Il voit bien que son élève n'est pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour tuer, pour le tuer. Alors, il pose un de ses tentacules sur son coup pour le calmer. Un de ses seuls tentacules à ne pas avoir été écrasé par ses élèves. L'effet est immédiat.

 **« Il ne faut pas tuer dans cet état. Reste calme et souris. »**

Nagisa le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Il esquisse un sourire avant de dire :

 **« Adieu, Koro-sensei.**

 **\- Oui. Adieu. »**

Il regarde une dernière fois ses élèves. Ils pleurent presque tous maintenant. Il voudrait leur dire de ne pas pleurer, mais il sait que ça ne servirait à rien. Alors il ne dit rien. Il attend juste son heure.

Le couteau finit par s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Son heure est venue, il va mourir. Il va la retrouver. Il ne regrette rien. Cette année a été la meilleure année de sa courte vie. Il a beaucoup accompli, beaucoup apprit. Oui, il peut dire qu'il est heureux. Heureux de ce qu'il a fait, heureux d'avoir pu passer ses derniers instants avec ses élèves.

Le silence se fait dans la clairière, entrecoupé par les sanglots déchirants de ses élèves. Il ne reste sur le sol que son uniforme. Le reste de lui s'est évaporé en poussière dorée, telle des étoiles. Koro-sensei est bel et bien mort.

* * *

Voilà...  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, j'espère néanmoins vous avoir (un peu) ému ! x) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé !

A la prochaine ! ~


End file.
